Books and Glances
by imamtheighthcrayon
Summary: With one collision in the halls, the two rivals never would have guessed they were to get any closer; but their punishment is still ahead, with a looming deadline and a momentous task they're forced to each other's company every evening.
1. Chapter 1: Dazed and On the Run

**Disclaimer: None of the following characters are created by those that are writing this fanfiction, and as much as we'd like we don't own the world of Harry Potter, that is all in due credit to the Queen herself, Ms. Rowling. **

_**A/N: **_This fanfiction is work of co-writers; we hope that you enjoy this fanfiction, and review it. We appreciate the reads and reviews! Also; this fanfiction is rated M for future chapters.

_Chapter One: Dazed and On the Run. _

_Hermione: _

Perfect, Hermione thought, just perfect, she had failed to acquire three of books she desperately needed for her Potions assignment and now would she would end up having to suffice with the books she already had at her disposal. No matter though, her work would still be more the sufficient enough for the snarky Professor Snape. With a curt nod to Madame Pince, Hermione set her mind to the next task at hand, how to climb up three flights of stairs with fifteen large books.

_Draco:_

Draco felt antsy. He wasn't sure why, this had been happening quite a lot lately. He wasn't sure of anything even as he blasted down the halls directly into a brown haired girl. Her books seemed to explode all over the floor. He counted fifteen quickly. Absentmindedly, he picked up a few in a slight effort to help. Who had the time to take so many subjects? "Why are you being nice to me Malfoy?" The girl asked, her tone was incredulous, allowing a bit of venom to seep through. It took a moment to snap from his daze. It was that Granger girl, the Mudblood... Immediately, he recoiled and walked away, disgusted with himself. What would my father say? He asked as he ran to his destination. The door appeared magically from the grayish tan stones. Magically was a word taken for granted he decided, as he opened it quickly, not taking time to study the intricate carvings this time. Weaving his way through the crowed aisles, he was afraid he would never find the cabinet, all too frequently he spent several hours looking for the elusive item. Each time he found it was in a different place... Finally, he approached it. Slowly opening the door with what seemed like the loudest creak recorded in human history; he set the apple on the bottom and closed the door with baited breath.


	2. Chapter 2: Disarray

**Disclaimer: None of the following characters are created by those that are writing this fanfiction, and as much as we'd like we don't own the world of Harry Potter, that is all in due credit to the Queen herself, Ms. Rowling. **

_Chapter 2: Disarray: _

_Hermione:_

Bloody brilliant, Hermione thought to herself as she collected the remainder of her dispersed belongings; there was only fifteen minutes left until Transfiguration Class started, and she was left with an expanse of books and parchment to take care of, and the person that had caused her this misfortune sauntered off once he realized that he was in fact helping one of his supposed enemies. Once collected enough Hermione noticed that her transfiguration book was missing, so she had no choice but to head back up to her dorm and locate it. Casting a quick levitation spell on her books Hermione broke into a quick trot down a remaining corridor, she skidded to a stop in front of the fat lady mumbled, "Snitch" and ran up the stairs to her dormitory; after much relentless searching and the failed Accio, Hermione gave up only to realize that she had a Potions book that wasn't hers. Then it dawned on her; Malfoy, she thought, that complete utter git, first that insufferable twat knocks me over and then pretends to help only so he could steal my Transfiguration textbook; and now the immature little bastard's made me over twenty minutes late for Transfiguration she could only hope that Professor McGonagall would understand; and it was with that thought that she spend down the stairs, through the portrait, down seven flights of stairs, and lastly three very long corridors before she caught her breath and knocked on McGonagall's door.

"Miss. Granger, how nice of you to join us", said McGonagall her voice pricked needles into Hermione's conscious, never had she ever been late to a class let alone to a class taught by a woman that she respected so much.

"I'm sorry Professor", Hermione spoke her head bowed, and "I had a bit of a predicament with my books."

With a once over at Hermione's disarray McGonagall nodded slightly and said "No matter the predicament Miss. Granger tardiness is not permitted in my classroom, and it makes no difference as to what the stature or record of the student may be, so you may see yourself out into the courtyard until class is dismissed, and I shall have a word with you then."

"Yes, Professor", Hermione responded to the command, and saw herself out to the courtyard; at least it wasn't overtly sunny or dreary, she thought, but the wait was sure to torture her.

_Draco: _

He heard a light thunk, rising from the red velvet chair and brushing the dust off of his uniform. He strode over and opened the door to see a bright green apple, a large bite taken out of the side. A jolt shocked his stomach as he glanced around. Seeing no one he walked out of the Room and went towards his next class, knowing he was late, but not caring. "Draco Malfoy, I don't know why you even showed up. There's only ten minutes left of class..." Professor McGonagall said, glaring up at him from her lecture. He noticed that Granger's seat was also absent. "You may sit in the courtyard until I come and get you."

With a heavy sigh, he pushed open the door, suddenly realizing he was still clutching the Mudblood's books. He noticed her immediately; her usually frizzy hair was pulled back tightly. The light seemed to illuminate her silhouette, the curve of her shoulder gliding down her slender right arm; he followed it all the way down... He snapped at his thoughts, shoving the books on the bench next to her and walked over the bench furthest away from her.


	3. Chapter 3: Golden Lights

**Disclaimer: None of the following characters are created by those that are writing this fanfiction, and as much as we'd like we don't own the world of Harry Potter, that is all in due credit to the Queen herself, Ms. Rowling. **

_Chapter 3: Golden Lights: _

_Draco: _

Draco noticed that within the twenty minutes period he had grown to be very rigid, standing up suddenly he stretched his arms above his head. Extending his slender body, he hadn't noticed his shirt rising to show a sliver of his pale skin. At this exact moment it seemed the bushy, brown haired girl looked up from her relentless studying. He smirked as he sat back down. He pretended not to notice as she immediately shifted slightly, looking uncomfortable and abashed when she averted her lingering gaze as a slight shade of pink flushed her cheeks. With a soft snort he looked away towards the Hogwarts grounds, suddenly a thought flashed in his mind, he had been trying to make the Mudblood notice him. What would his father do if he knew his previously unknown Intentions? He rubbed his cheek trying not to wince as the thought remained for the rest of the class period.

"Never would I have expected you Miss Granger to show such subordination and tardiness in my class. I held you to a much higher standard. And as for you, Mister Malfoy, although you've never previously been a disturbance in my class... I still will not stand for

It." said McGonagall, sharply, glancing between the pair with disappointment.

"I'm truly sorry, Professor. I'll gladly take the blame for the mishap, I ran Into Hermione..." Draco said, giving her a pleading look, trying not to look like Granger's name was poison. "And scattered her books everywhere. I can only assume that she went to the library to retrieve more books for the fifteen classes she was taking this quarter." He snuck a feeble glance at Granger; her face was clouded over with disbelief and a twinge of shock. As he had predicted, the use

Of her first name made them seem civil and not as hateful towards each other.

"Regardless of the reasoning, I will still have to discipline you both. 5 points from both houses, and three weeks of detention, perhaps that will teach you both a lesson. I will see you both during 3rd hour." McGonagall said, nodding curtly. Draco looked at his hands, acting abashed.

"That's today. Now, get to your next class." She said, over her shoulder as she walked down the corridor.

_Hermione: _

Hermione fidgeted on the bench she was sitting on slightly, she was getting rather frustrated with the fact that she was awaiting punishment from her favorite teacher in an empty courtyard with nothing but the sky to look at; at least there was only twenty minutes of class left so that would mean that McGonagall should be here in no less than thirty, thought Hermione, but what should she do with her time? Ah yes, she thought, her potions essay; might as well make the best use of the time as possible.

As she was looking up uses of Mandrakes in potions when Hermione heard the soft pattering of feet coming from the corridor that turns into the courtyard, they preceded a flash of blonde hair, which happened to be striding towards her at this very moment. Unbeknownst to Hermione, her heart beat sped up, to an almost pinching pressure when the tall, jaunty, Slytherin shoved her Transfiguration book at her, and strode across the courtyard to sit near a particularly large tree.

Just as Hermione was making a breakthrough on her assignment she noticed Malfoy suddenly stand, and as her gaze traveled upward she was rewarded with a smirk, and a raging blush, she only hoped the distance between them would make it less visible.

Then it came, what Hermione was waiting for, McGonagall strode into the Courtyard, and Draco and Hermione assembled in front of her. "Never would I have expected you Miss Granger to show such subordination and tardiness in my class. I held you to a much higher standard. And as for you, Mister Malfoy, although you've never previously been a disturbance in my class... I still will not stand for it", McGonagall spoke harshly.

"I'm truly sorry, Professor. I'll gladly take the blame for the mishap, I ran into Hermione... And scattered her books everywhere. I can only assume that she went to the library to retrieve more books for the fifteen classes she was taking this quarter." Hermione's gaze shifted from the Professor to her classmate in disbelief; did he really just take responsibility for what had happened earlier today and even defended her? And did he really just call her by her first name? The boy must have fallen on his head today.

"Regardless of the reasoning, I will still have to discipline you both. 5 points from both houses, and three weeks of detention, perhaps that will teach you both a lesson. I will see you both during 3rd hour." Spoke McGonagall in a matter-of-fact kind of way, and all Hermione could do was nod, deep down she knew that no matter what had happened today she deserved some type of punishment, so she accepted McGonagall's decisions.

"That's today. Now, get to your next class." said the Professor, finally dismissing the two.


End file.
